This study compared a 12 week behavioral weight control treatment program conducted over interactive television (n=133) to a standard therapist led (in-person) treatment condition (n=33). Subjects started treatment with an average BMI of 34.9 and lost 7.7 kg over 12 weeks with no difference between conditions noted for weight loss, calorie (-622 calories per day) or exercise changes (+970 calories expended per day). Ratings of the technology were positive and there was no difference in subjects' expectations for change nor was there any difference by treatment condition in overall attrition. A cost-effectiveness analysis showed that the per-person cost of the interactive technology was higher.